


Forever Mine

by smartcookie727



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, NSFW, Smutty, lovefest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartcookie727/pseuds/smartcookie727
Summary: I'm forever yours and you'll be forever mine. Their love is deep, comforting, silly, surprising, sexual, and will endure a lifetime. A series of oneshots done for gajevy lovefest 2017. Some chapters are multiple parts of the same story, others are standalone, and there's even an AU! NSFW for a reason, hot, throbbing, sticky reasons.





	1. Until the Honeymoon

His hand was warm on her back above the lining of her dress, save for a thin band of metal across his finger. He pulled her closer as they danced, swaying to the music. Rocking back and forth slowly, he gazed at her, enamored woman in his arms. Tilting his jaw down, he nuzzled his nose into the top of her blue hair, breathing in her scent.

His voice was so quiet only she could hear, "I love you, Lev."

She smiled, cheeks warm, "I love you too, Gajeel."

Gajeel spun Levy around. He crossed her arms over her stomach and into a hammerlock, slowly dancing behind her. Their fingers intertwined by her waist, held together in a warm embrace. Gajeel moved closer, to place his chin on her shoulder, when Levy's ass grazed his thigh. Pain from his tightening pants reminded Gajeel of just how long it had been since they’d laid together. The way she moved her hips to the music drew him to a deep carnal place within himself, and Gajeel released her hands, moving his own down her hips. 

Levy barely noticed. His hands against her were so comfortable and familiar. Hollers surged from the crowd, and she remembered where she was: at her wedding, with the entire guild watching them dance under the spotlight. Levy spun on her heel just as his hands ghosted over her ass.

"Gajeel, people are watching us. You can't do that right now," she whispered, grabbing his hands in her own and dancing further away. Her reluctance only made the hunt feel more real, and he wanted her even more.

"Levy,” Gajeel’s voice was thick with lust, “you're so damn hot in that dress with my ring around your finger." Arms crept around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. His thumb rubbed her wedding ring. “I just wanna touch my wife. Is that so bad?"

Levy giggled. Gajeel was clearly working himself up. She glanced at the ring he’d crafted specially for their vows. It meant everything to her, and her heart wasn’t the only thing that swelled. "No, but you'll get to touch her on the honeymoon."

Gajeel ran a hand over her hair and fingered one of the purple flowers woven into the design. She nearly purred when he rubbed the back of her head. He worked his other hand discreetly down her figure, brushing her breast before settling on her hip with a slight squeeze. "I don’t think I can wait that long. Don't you wanna touch me too?" he whined.

Hiding her blush against in the folds of his suit, Levy chided, "Of course, silly, but I can keep it in my pants while we're in public."

"Oh, really?" A flash of excitement sparked in Gajeel's eyes. The hunt was on. His voice became deep and seductive. "What am I supposed to do when all I want right now is to suck your neck?" Levy's face grew hot. "What should I do when my wife dances in that beautiful wedding dress, moving her hips, teasing me with her exposed back, just begging me to toss her on a table and take her?” He drew out his words like syrup, sticky and sweet. “You won't spend much more time in that dress if I have my way.” Gajeel snapped the back of the dress against her skin, eliciting a muffled moan. “I want to get my face between your legs and make you scream, Mrs. Redfox." Levy shivered against him. "You like that? Do you like it when I tell you what I'm gonna do to you?"

Levy nodded.

"Good," he growled. The more they danced the more he painted a very dirty picture. Levy felt heat building inside her; Gajeel's words electrified her skin. "I’m gonna roll your nipples between my teeth, flicking and blowing air across their tips. You’re gonna be so hard, and as you’re moaning and bouncing off my cock I’ll lick the sweat from under those perfect, soft breasts of yours." His words sent Levy’s mind reeling. “I’m gonna put you on your back and make your toes curl with my tongue. I know you love my tounge. Then I’m gonna run my fingers against that spot that makes you moan, the deep one that nearly knocks the air from your lungs, and you’ll beg me not to stop.” Need burned in Levy’s stomach, a deep carnal need that could only be satisfied by Gajeel. And she knew her need would only grow until he was buried inside her and they were both hot, sweaty, and satisfied. 

Levy found herself lingering against him as they moved, her hips pressed into his, hungry for contact. With every lift, spin, and touch Levy felt herself falling into his words. He painted a fiery scene of bodies grinding together, kisses on sensitive skin, and the promise of being one, tired and blissful. All she had to do was say yes. But they were still on the dance floor. Levy enjoyed the thrill of nearly being caught, but no one needed to see them going at it like bunnies in the middle of their reception.

"Are you getting wet, Mrs. Redfox?" Gajeel purred. He nipped at her earlobe. "I know you are," he growled, "I can smell you." 

Levy’s heart skipped, and she clumsily spun to face him. Her cheeks were as red as his eyes. Gajeel pulled her until there was barely an inch between them and continued to dance. After a few breaths, Levy calmed herself and noticed a bulge pressing against her stomach. Unmistakable, she looked up at Gajeel and smirked.

"You're just barely keeping yourself contained, aren't you Mr. Redfox." she teased, tossing her hips to the music just a little more than necessary.

"That's why I'm keeping ya in front of me, Shrimp," he grunted. Gajeel wrapped his arms around the small of her back and kissed her. Levy let one hand quickly brush against his pants; he was rock hard under the fabric. Gajeel tried to smile, but his jaw was tight as he suppressed every instinct he had for the sake of their dignities. The music began to fade. Gajeel grabbed her hips, lifting Levy into the air and lowering her flush against him before tossing her legs so she was cradled in his arms. He brought them together for one final kiss just as the last notes left the guitar. The room exploded into cheers and whistles. Gajeel knelt on one knee, allowing Levy to place her feet on the floor.

"A wonderful first dance for the happy couple!" Cana yelled into the microphone. "Everybody drink!" The room grew even louder as beer mugs slammed onto tables.

Gajeel placed a hand on Levy's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Meet me in the back. I don't think anyone is waiting for the honeymoon." He stepped back into the shadows as a line of Levy's friends came to pepper her with congratulations. Girls gushed and teased, but Levy’s mind was focused on Gajeel's words from their dance. A voice crackled on the microphone, announcing the bouquet toss, and Levy took her spot on the stage. Women surrounded her in a hungry crowd, eager to claim the prize. Levy tossed the bouquet as hard as she could and turned, scanning the room for Gajeel. He was gone. Silently, she thanked the guild's rowdiness as a fight broke out between Evergreen and Erza for the bouquet, allowing her a moment to slip away.

Levy ventured to the back of the venue, passing the kitchen and laundry room. She called out for Gajeel softly, but he was nowhere she looked. The red curtain that marked the large room they'd set aside for coats and gifts shifted in the corner of Levy’s vision. Her interest piqued. Peering inside, she felt a harsh tug on her wrist and a mouth crashing down on her own. Levy let herself fall into the kiss, cool metal studs familiar against her lips. Gajeel pulled her close. His hands ran all over her skin, desperate for her touch. His kisses were fierce and hungry. Gajeel's fingers made her whimper and moan as he teased her over her dress. Levy didn't realize her hands were over his body as much his were on hers until they broke for air. Gajeel’s shirt had been wrenched from his pants and unbuttoned halfway, his white jacket discarded on the floor.

"What took you so long?" Gajeel asked her huskily between kisses. "I was about to come find you and carry you back here over my shoulder." His hands played with the top of her dress, gently coaxing her breasts free.

"Nothing important. Tossed some flowers," Levy sighed, pleased with the way his fingers rolled across her nipples.

Gajeel ground her against his leg; both of them moaned as softly as they could with the increased friction. "God, Levy, I need you," Gajeel whined, hiking her up higher. Levy felt his erection, thick and strong, brush against her panties, and her restraint crumbled.

"I'm surprised we even made it through the ceremony," she joked in between gasps.

That made Gajeel laugh, and he slowed, looking at her longingly. "Levy, let me have you." he asked quietly. She smiled back at him, nodding, and the last shred of Gajeel's self-control burned to ash in his desire.

His hands moved below her dress, caressing her stomach then dipping under the fabric of her underwear. He felt up and down her slit. Levy's wetness stuck to him, urging him not to pull away.

"Shit, Lev, you're so goddamn wet. Damn, you want me to fuck you so much, don't you?" Levy popped her ass out, encouraging him to venture further. "Yes, dear." He tried to poke fun at her impatience, but his eyes filled with the need to satisfy his mate. "You don't have to ask me again." Gajeel ran his hand over her ass, just feeling her, then dropped to his knees.

Levy's core throbbed with anticipation; she'd been teased more than enough to be ready for him. She widened her stance as he backed her against the wall. Gajeel dipped his head under her dress. He kissed and licked his way up her legs. Levy quaked each time he nipped at her skin. He knew she had no idea where he would strike next, and her body was on high alert. 

Gajeel grabbed her lacy garter belt with his teeth and pulled it down her leg. Levy shuddered at the sensation of his canines grazing her skin. He slipped it off her leg and tossed it across the room. Gajeel worked his lips back up her leg and sucked the skin where her garter belt had rested. He ran his tongue over the grooves and designs left there by the tension.

When he was finished teasing her thigh, Gajeel made his way higher. He let his face rub against her underwear as he peppered kisses just above the line where it rested, tight against her skin. He dropped back down. Gajeel let out a deep exhale when he got to her crotch. His hot breath further roused her core. Gajeel took her soaked panties with his teeth and flicked his tongue out to graze her clit. Slowly, he pulled them down, allowing Levy's sensitive folds to savor every sensation of the fabric as it clung to her.

Gajeel grabbed her lower lips with his, rolling her clit between his teeth. His pride swelled nearly as much as his dick when she cried out his name. Levy’s knees buckled; he had anticipated the response and caught her as she fell. Gajeel pressed her into the wall. He revelled in the taste of her juices, knowing his cock would soon be coated and satisfying his wife in a way only he could. Levy's walls shuddered against his touch. He'd done quite a number on her while they were dancing, and though his lips sent electricity through her veins, she wanted to be filled with him. She wanted the sensation of her husband in and around her, consuming her as they both bit back screams of pleasure. She needed him to cut his teasing short.

Levy grabbed Gajeel by the hair and pulled him to meet her lips. He knelt there stunned as he realized what she wanted. Levy's kisses pulled him from his surprise, and his passion surged. He pressed them both into the wall with just his chest. He let his hands roam over her dress once more before fumbling with his belt. Gajeel lowered his pants, and Levy bent down to grab his head with her lips. She was so wet she was practically dripping on the floor, but he was not, and he needed some lubrication if things were to go smoothly. Gajeel groaned as she ran her tongue up and down his length. It was fun to take the wheel and make him moan too. Levy quickened her pace, her head bobbing faster and faster, and Gajeel’s vision exploded into stars. He cursed through his teeth as his cock throbbed from the pleasure.

"I can't wait to fuck you so hard on our honeymoon," he gasped as she twirled her tongue around him. "You'll barely be able to walk, but I'll carry you anywhere you want." Gajeel knew he couldn’t go so hard that she couldn't walk out of the coat room; the guild would definitely notice that, even if they were currently drunk off their asses.

"I want that too." Levy replied, her lips popped as she released him. She pumped him a few more times with her hand until she was satisfied with her work. Gajeel’s head had lolled to the side under her touch, but it jerked back forward when she removed her fingers, a disappointed moan following close behind. Levy let her hands slowly trail over his legs as she stood to meet him; they were thick and muscular. Delicious thoughts about what those legs could do filled her thoughts, but she paused, realizing they were more toned than she remembered. "Have you been doing more squats? Your legs feel different somehow." That earned her a deep laugh from Gajeel.

"Well I gotta make sure I've got the strength to keep my wife pleased on our weeklong honeymoon, especially if I'm gonna carry ya." He flashed her a grin. "She likes things surprisingly rough and dirty." Levy blushed, but did not deny it. Gajeel suddenly lifted her by her thighs and positioned himself against her core. Levy wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lowered her onto his throbbing cock. Gajeel slipped into her more quickly than either had anticipated, thanks to their intense teasing, and both groaned, excited to finally be together. Levy arched hard into him as Gajeel pressed her into the wall, careful to keep her stable. She dug her nails into his back as she adjusted to his length. After a moment of deep breathing, Levy's grip loosened and she sighed, ready for more. "I must be a lucky man to have found someone who likes things just as rough as I do," he panted as he began to thrust into her, surprised by just how deep he could go.

"Damn right you are." Levy gasped, curling around him so he could move her hips faster. "I'm glad I found a man who can keep up with me." Gajeel had to stifle a roar as he pumped her harder. He was dizzy with lust and would soon be close to his climax. He needed more purchase to move and dropped to his knees. Levy's back hit the floor and Gajeel was on top of her; his thrusts were frenzied as he kissed her face and neck, admiring her flushed skin, her breasts jiggling, knocked out of her dress long ago. Levy wrapped her legs around his waist, angling herself up just a bit and he slid further inside her. The sensation nearly stopped his heart, and Gajeel cursed as his orgasm overtook him suddenly. He hadn't made her come yet. Levy cooed and kissed, petting his head as she worked him down from the surprise. She could tell by his expression that he was conflicted; Gajeel took pride in her orgasms, but Levy hadn't been going long enough this time to be done yet. She filed the position she'd angled her hips at away for future use; she loved knowing the little moves she could do that would drive him insane, and that one had definitely done the job.

 

When Gajeel regained his breath, he fingered her clit, determined to make her come. He began to build her up slowly, the way he knew she liked it, until his ears pricked and the color immediately drained from his face. He could hear someone calling down the hall, looking for Levy. Gajeel cursed and picked up the pace with his fingers. Anger spread across his face and coupled with the intense motion, Levy could tell that something was wrong. She stilled his hand with her own and sat up so she could look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" she asked softly.

He turned his face down. "I'm sorry Lev. I came so fast and didn't get to finish ya and—"

"Just tell me." She kissed his forehead and rubbed the back of his neck; it was a tried and true method she knew would calm him down. Gajeel sighed in defeat.

"Someone's coming to look for ya," he grumbled, "and I haven't made ya feel amazing yet."

Levy bumped her head against his gently, catching him off guard. "Don't be silly. We've been back here a while. Someone was bound to come looking for us soon."

Gajeel nodded. "I know. I just really love making you moan. I don't want to leave you...unfinished."

Levy smiled at him and giggled. "Trust me. I don't want to either, but it sounds like we don’t have much of a choice. We don't need to be caught with our pants down at our own wedding." She could now hear footsteps searching around the halls. Gajeel let out the most pitiful whine he’d ever given her and watched her with longing eyes. The voice calling for Levy grew fainter. "Fine,” she conceded, “but you have to stop if they come back."

Gajeel sprang back into action. He pulled out every trick he knew, rolling her clit with his lips, running his fingers down her walls, and flicking her nipples. If he concentrated and kept an ear on the unknown person, he was sure he could get her close. Intense passion burned through Levy's veins as Gajeel laid siege to every sensitive spot on her body. Levy arched her back hard as he ran her towards the edge of her climax, not used to being stimulated so much all at once.

"Levy! We need you! Where are you?" a voice called. Whoever was looking for her was close. Gajeel cursed under his breath and instinctively clenched his teeth. The pressure he accidentally put on her clit shot her forwards but did not tip her into ecstasy. Gajeel knew he had to stop. He pulled away from her throbbing core and Levy whimpered. She was so close. Damn being caught, damn whoever didn’t take the goddamn hint that she needed to be alone with her husband; she wanted release.

Gajeel rose and pulled Levy to her feet. Her eyes pleaded him to go back, but he knew she would be mortified if they got caught, so he swallowed the lump in his throat. Her hands ran over him, begging as much as her eyes, but he placed them back against her.

"They'll be here soon," he whispered. Gajeel grabbed the underwear that lay around her ankles and pulled them back into place. "Don't worry Lev," he squeezed her ass playfully, eliciting a moan, "we're not done here." He smoothed her dress, and Levy snapped out of her stupor. "But it'll probably have to wait until the party is over." 

Levy sighed in agreement and began to fix her hair. Gajeel righted his clothes and moved to hug her from behind, playfully nipping her ear. "Just image how wet you're gonna be, Lev." He couldn't help his hand that reached under her dress for her core again, teasing the time they had left. "You're gonna be begging me to jump you." His fingers found her pearl and rolled it softly. "You're mine, Levy, forever." She melted back into him. "You’re my treasure, and I treat my treasure well." He gave her one last squeeze, and she whimpered, shuddering under his touch. "Now go out there and don't get caught. I'll find you soon." Gajeel’s words had barely reached her ears when he pushed her out of the curtain, straight into Lucy.

"Levy!" Lucy squeaked as she nearly toppled over. "Where have you been?"

"I needed some, uhh, lip gloss from my purse," Levy murmured, "I have to stay pretty all—"

"Pretty. Right! We have to go. It's time for the garter toss!" Lucy grabbed her hand and quickly dragged Levy, stumbling over her own feet, back to the ballroom.

Levy composed herself as she stepped onto the dance floor, smiling for all her friends. She made her way to the center and sat in the white chair waiting for her.

Cana's voice rang over the microphone, "And our bride is ready! It's time to toss the garter belt. Single men, and any woman willing, gather on the floor as we wait for our groom."

Jet and Droy ran through the ballroom's side doors with Gajeel in tow, triumphant smiles lighting up their faces. "We found him!" Jet shouted, "he was eating silverware in the kitchen."

Levy giggled at the thought. Gajeel had done a nice job of not actually being caught. He was even munching on a fork as they tossed him onto the dance floor.

"Alright, loverboy!" Cana joked. "Go grab that garter from your wife and toss it to the dogs!" She jumped off stage and ran into the pack of men, excited to test her luck.

Gajeel blushed as he walked toward Levy and knelt next to her. They smiled at each other for a tender moment, then Levy crossed one leg over the other, exposing some of her thigh. Gajeel pulled back the dress slowly and his hand grazed a band of grooves but no lacy, white belt. He blinked, confused, and then cursed. Gajeel’s mind surged with the memory of his teeth grazing her skin, pulling that lacy garter down her leg, Levy moaning for contact, and him tossing it into the corner of the room. His hand stopped, and Levy peered at him quizzically. His eyes were wide as they met hers, and Levy suddenly understood. 

She forgot to put the garter belt back on. 

They stared at each other for a breath, eyes locked in panic, when Gajeel suddenly dropped her dress and threw her over his shoulder. The crowd shouted their disapproval as Gajeel carried Levy off the floor. With his back turned to the group of gathered men he yelled, "Sorry, pervs! Dragons don't share." There was an uproar of booing, but he placed Levy into a chair next to Lucy. Gajeel kissed Levy for a long minute and plucked a flower from her hair. He walked on stage and tossed the flower to the crowd. "Fight over this! It’s time for my solo performance." Gajeel practically skipped into the wings as groans and shouts rose from the rest of the guild. He returned with his favorite white guitar and approached the microphone. "This one's for my wife."

Levy beamed back at her husband as he began to play.


	2. Together Again

"Shhh, Gajeel!" Levy whispered between muffled giggles, "You're going to get us caught." His fingers did not leave her side for a second as the pair snuck through the dimly lit hallway. A few laughs escaped Levy's lips before she clamped her hand over her mouth, the other batting blindly behind her, begging him to stop.

Gajeel laughed deeply and dodged another swipe. "You know how I am, Lev," he leaned in close, "your laugh is so cute I just wanna hear it again." Levy buckled against a wall and fought to stay silent as he unleashed another torrent of tickles. A quick knee to the gut finally made him stop, but Levy's nerves were on edge. They were making too much noise. Sooner or later someone would hear them.

"Now stay quiet til we get to my room. No one can know you're here."

Gajeel grumbled his acceptance, but that didn't stop him from taking advantage of a few opportunities to make her squirm. They turned the corner to the main hallway, creeping passed the bedrooms, when a flash of light from the common bathroom and hoarse voice stopped the pair in their tracks.

"Gajeel?" the voice yawned, "Is that you?" Levy's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She had to think fast. Turning, she saw waves of blue hair shuffling towards them. Juvia. Ok, how to deal with Juvia? Gajeel stood stock still as drowsy arms wrapped around him; his eyes pleaded with Levy for help. "Did you come to give Juvia a hug?" Her voice was heavy with sleep. "I like your hugs, but Juvia would prefer it if you were Gray." A cross between anger and embarrassment lit Gajeel's face ablaze with blush. Levy circled around as Juvia nuzzled an ever increasingly panicked Gajeel.

"Juvia," Levy cooed, "you're sleepwalking again. This is all a dream." It was the only plan she could think of at a moment's notice, but she had to run with her decisions. It might work; Juvia was clearly tired.

"Juvia doesn't think so." She spoke slowly; she'd probably forget this whole thing if Levy could just get her back to her room. "Juvia dreams of Gray, not Gajeel." She squinted up at Gajeel who had remained paralyzed during the whole conversation. "Still, Gajeel isn't back from his job, and Juvia misses him, maybe she dreamt him so she could give him a hug."

"That's right, Juvia," Levy said softly, "dream Gajeel is here to give you a hug and tell you not to worry." There was a moment of silence before Levy gave an exaggerated cough; Gajeel had not taken her hint. Understanding flashed in his eyes, and he looked down at Juvia.

Hugging her softly, Gajeel reassured her, "Real Gajeel is fine, Juvia. You're asleep, go back to bed." He stroked her hair a few times before trying to extract himself from her arms. She didn't budge.

Juvia looked up at him, gears in her mind turning. "Hhhmmm." Faster than either of them thought she could move, Juvia kicked Gajeel in the shin. Levy bore a glare into Gajeel's soul that promised a fate worse than death if he uttered a sound. Juvia smiled, satisfied with her tired experiment. "Dream Levy is right. Real Gajeel would have cursed Juvia out if she kicked him." She gave him a final squeeze. "Goodbye dream Gajeel. Juvia will see real Gajeel soon." Setting him free, she mumbled, "she misses him almost as much as Levy does. Juvia hears her at night." She sprouted a large yawn, slowly turning away. "Except for one night Levy didn't come home."

"Juvia," Levy soothed, "dream Gray is waiting for you back in your room."

Juvia's smile widened, her attention shifting to her room and dropping Gajeel like a piece of trash. "Wait for me, my love, Juvia is coming." Passing Levy, Juvia touched her shoulder. "Goodnight dream Levy, don't let dream Gajeel be too rough with you. Juvia notices the hickeys." Levy nearly fainted on the spot; her entire being went pale, and her heart raced until Juvia was gone.

Levy couldn't move a muscle, Juvia's words had sent chills through her brain. Gajeel carefully walked over and picked her up, silently carrying her the rest of the way to her room. He closed the door behind him and exhaled for a long few seconds. Levy turned on a lamp, and now that they were alone, the color returned to her face. An air of calm came over the room. Gajeel went to sit in a chair by Levy's bed, but it was not a chair at all. He sat and promptly tumbled down a chair shaped pile of books, landing on the floor with a thud and string of curses. It was great that Levy loved books, but when there were so many extra piled around that they could be mistaken for furniture, there was a problem. She needed more space. Levy whispered curses of her own, telling him to be more careful and that he knew the only chair in her room was placed neatly under her desk.

Levy crossed her arms, her voice angry but beseeching. "You can't be loud if you're gonna stay here. Guys aren't allowed. You know that."

Still slightly irritated at the pain in his tailbone, Gajeel kicked off his boots, not caring if they banged against the door. Juvia already knew he was here anyways.

Levy stared him down, eyes pleading. "Gajeel! Seriously, someone will notice the noise and come check on me and they'll find you." Her nervousness resounded in her voice. "I don't want to spend the night without you. This has to be better than sleeping in the Guild. Lily said he'd be finished clearing the rust out of your place by tomorrow.” She inhaled slowly. “Please, do this for me."

Gajeel saw the pain in her eyes; he'd felt it himself. The bitterness of neglect, the sting of turning around and not seeing her smiling face. He craved more attention from Levy than he'd ever imagined he could need. Gajeel had been parted from his light, and he knew she'd felt the same. He walked over and hugged her trembling figure, stroking her hair. "Don't worry, Shrimp, I'm not going anywhere. This is nicer than the guild. Thanks for letting me stay here," he paused, kissing the top of her head, "I don't wanna spend another night apart from you either. I just don't like being quiet if I don't have ta, and we shouldn't need to when we're alone." Her shaking ceased, and she relaxed into his chest.

Gajeel leaned down and kissed her deeply, giving her the love she'd been deprived over the week-long job that had kept them apart. Scooping Levy up in his arms, he fell onto the bed. They embraced for a long time, just kissing and nuzzling, finally able to be together again. Gajeel held her close. He ran his fingers through her hair, grasping at her very being. He'd missed her so much while he was gone. It had been overwhelming, consuming his every thought until he could get back to her. Now that he was here, it was even more overpowering; his love for Levy dwarfed every other emotion. When they were breathless from their kisses, he curled around her, protecting his treasure. Gajeel ran his hands lazily over her skin, alternating between rubbing her muscles and just enjoying the way it felt to hold her. His fingers had wandered over her breast and he instinctively rubbed her nipple; he didn't even realize what he was doing until Levy's moan reached his ear. It just felt so good to have him against her that she let it slip, and the mood of the room adjusted dramatically. The lust they had both held back spilled over. Gajeel caved first.

"I gotta hear that again." His intensity was sudden, like the rush of water pouring out of a broken dam. "So…so many nights without you. It was awful. I need to hear you do that again." Gajeel was suddenly on top of her, nosing her neck, her answer the only string holding him back.

"Yes." Levy surged to kiss him. "But be quiet, or you won't be the only one who hears it." His hands were all over her breasts, rubbing and pinching every inch of skin. A moan nearly crested the tip of Levy's lips.

"I can live with that."

Her heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Gajeel looked at her quizzically. Hadn't they addressed her worries just minutes ago? He grunted, apparently not. "Well if they hear you, then all your friends will know what a great lover you have and leave us alone."

"No," Levy squeaked, "If they hear us I'd be…embarrassed. Even though Juvia was half asleep, she'd remembered one of my hickeys from last time."

"Oh yeah, she also said you didn't come home one night?" Gajeel asked, a hint of worry in his voice. He hadn't realized he'd avoided the subject until now.

The tips of Levy's ears burned. She'd been so lonely and desperate for anything reminiscent of Gajeel, so one night she'd snuck into his place. To her attention deprived mind, it had been a way to feel close to him. Being inside his home was comforting, so comforting that she'd fallen asleep in the nest of blankets on his bed. The next morning had greeted her with a whirlwind of questions and half-baked explanations for where she'd spent the night.

"Yeah." She saw a glint of worry and eased his mind. "I went to your place. I missed you, and I kinda fell asleep. Sorry. I may have broken in actually."

Gajeel sat there gaping, impressed by her boldness. She'd missed him so much. His lips latched on hers with renewed fire. "Don't be sorry, unless you left the window open and that's why I came home to all my stuff covered in rust," he teased. "You falling asleep in my bed—it only makes me love you more."

Levy fell deeper into his eyes with each graze of their lips. She felt herself pulling off her shirt, drunk on the taste of Gajeel. He unhooked her bra, removing it swiftly, and grabbed her hands. They came to rest on his bare chest, shirt discarded to the books. Levy had a sweet spot for his chest and he knew it. She melted like butter when he held her close and they moved against each other. Skin on skin, heartbeats connected in the same space, they fit together like unlikely puzzle pieces. Gajeel would be lying if he didn't admit that the feeling of her soft breasts dragging up and down his chest turned him on, but it would put Levy in a far greater heat than his own.

Levy felt his muscles twitch as she traced his nipples with the pads of her fingers. She flicked his tips and he growled long and low. He pulled her into his lap flush against his sculpted abs. Their heads lolled to the side in a tug of war, giving and receiving kisses. Gajeel's heart raced as his need to be with her increased dramatically. He ground his hips up, hoping she would grind back down on him. His breath caught when she did, her fingers running through his thick hair and her neck arching back.

Gajeel moaned low. "You love it, Shrimp, don't ya? When I touch you."

Levy signed in return. Her skin prickled with the anticipation of what was to come. His hips rolled under her, coaxing her out of her inhibitions. "Oh, gods, yes I do."

Gajeel sucked at the point just above where her neck met her shoulder and ran his hands down her back. The rolling of his hips quickened. "Well then, Shrimp," he purred into her ear, "it's your job to be quiet, but I'm gonna make it damn hard for you." He chuckled, dipping his hands under her shorts, pawing at her soft skin. Levy quickly grabbed his cock over his pants, pulling a moan from his depths.

"See, you don't want people to hear that and come crashing in, now do you?"

"I don't want anyone to come in, sure. But I don't care if they hear us." His lips traveled up her neck, landing at the back of her jaw. He ran his tongue over the area, and Levy had to fight back a whine. He knew her body too well. "The noise keeps others away; when a dragon mates, things get loud." Gajeel was relentless to please her. Tiny sparks raised the hairs on her skin wherever he touched. "It's just something you're gonna have to get used to."

Levy nearly melted into putty in his hands. "Gajeel, I don't want either of us to get kicked out." Her words and body betrayed each other, her mind and heart torn. "And the girls will be all over me," she paused, eyes looking up to meet him, "I just want this to stay between the two of us." Gajeel stayed his hands for a moment, taking in her gaze.

It was still there, the worry in her eyes. She wasn't ready for others to be aware of how intimate they were. The guild had been supportive of them, making jokes and poking fun, but the air of judgment about him had not ceased. Of all women, he had to fall for Levy McGarden, and of all men she loved him back. Sometimes it felt like a cruel joke the world played on them, teasing them with the taste of love and the sting of regret all at once. He knew he loved her more than anything in the world, and he'd give his final breath to protect her, but that image had yet to fade from the others' minds. He'd won their trust but not their love, only hers. It would dissipate in time. He'd prove that he could make her the happiest woman in the world, but for a while longer he'd have to keep his treasure to himself.

Gajeel smiled, kissing her lips gently and rubbing soft circles against the crown of her head. "Ok. I won't be loud and I won't make ya scream," his fingers brushed her skin, starting at her breasts and making their way to the button of her shorts where he nudged the fabric open, "but I won't go easy on you." Together they worked Levy out of the material—no longer necessary. "You're still gonna have to try and keep quiet." His fingers explored her folds. She was so wet, so sensitive, and he reveled in the desire that coated him. One finger slipped inside her core, and a moan tore free of Levy's grasp; it had been too long since they'd been together. Gajeel chuckled, "Any more of those are on you." Levy nodded, her worry finally eased. "And from now on we're staying at my place."

She laughed, pinching his nose. "Well, we would be there now if you could handle a little rust." Gajeel flipped them so Levy was on her back. He hovered over her, nipping at her neck and rubbing circles around her clit as she pushed his pants to the floor with her toes. He ground his length back and forth against her folds, loving how her wetness felt against his skin. He could hear her breathy whines clearly in his ears.

"You want me to take back the part where I make you scream my name and wake up every girl on this floor?" he dared.

"No, no," Levy giggled, "but it's fun to tease you." Her tongue flicked out to touch the tip of his nose. They both dissolved into muffled laughter as he closed the distance between them.

"It's fun to tease you too." Their noses rubbed together playfully. "But I think the time for teasing is over." His hand rubbed between her legs, and he pressed a heated kiss to her neck, taking in the scent he'd longed to smell. "I missed you." Gajeel lined himself up with her core and rolled her clit once more. She pulled him toward her in a longing kiss, and he plunged into her eager depths. Levy's gasp was nearly a scream. He filled her more than she'd anticipated, more than she'd remembered. Gajeel began to thrust. "Come on, Lev. You gonna break over that? We've only just started." He rocked his hips against hers long and slow, feeling her walls relax around him. He tried to pick up his pace, but Levy stopped him. She lifted herself so she sat straight and pressed him back into the mattress. Her hands grabbed his own and placed them on her ass. Then she began to bounce.

Gajeel's face contorted in pleasure. He loved it when she rode him. All at once he could gaze at her breasts jiggling, hold her firm ass, and feel her surround his length. It was bliss to be in his position. Watching her move herself up and down his cock, pleasuring them both, was an image he’d keep forever. He felt his body buck as she slipped over him, and Gajeel tossed his head back, moaning into a pillow.

"Remember, Gajeel. You said you'd be quiet." Her voice was laced with passion, and there was a treacherous glint in her eye.

"Now that's not fair." He grabbed her hips and pumped her faster, turning them so her clit brushed his skin. Levy's head lolled back as pleasure rolled through her. Guttural groans dared to escape but she held firm.

"I guess this is going to be a challenging night for both of us," she sighed. Gajeel laughed and pulled her down into a deep kiss. Levy's walls fluttered around him at the sudden change in position.

"Yer amazing, ya know?" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I love how you keep up with me and tease me and push me."

Levy smiled back at him. "I love it too. I love how easy it is to love you, and how you make me feel I can be bold—"

"You've always been bold, Lev."

She chuckled, he was right. "I have, haven't I?"

They kissed for just a moment before Gajeel rolled them over so he was on top of her again. He knew she liked it best when there was no space between their bodies. A single thrust was all it took to make her moan; the position was burned into his brain, the one that made her come over and over again.

"I think you're right," Levy panted, desperate to keep her voice under control, "I think from now on we stay at your place, no matter what." She spasmed under him as her climax drew near. "That'll make this—much easier."

"Deal." His movement slowed. "Now, remember," he placed a single finger across her lips, "ya gotta be quiet." Gajeel thrust into her hard, and her whole body curled around him in pleasure. Keeping quiet wasn't going to be easy for either one of them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! I finally get to write an afterward since I'm making this a multichap "story". Hello. Tis me. Very smutty writer person ;) I'm so excited to hear from you all. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of lovefest. Things are gonna be fast and hot from here on out. Don't worry, it won't all be sex, but we call it lovefest for a reason. Day 2 - (Mutual) Masturbation is up next. Let's call that chapter a prequel of sorts to this one. I hope you all stick around for a week of fun, smutty prompts. We may go sideways a bit in the order since I've written the prompts out of order…and I'm not finished with them yet. Fear not. They will all be posted as soon as possible, but we will likely extend beyond the timeframe of lovefest. Let's hope you remember to bring a cold drink for next chapter and every chapter after that!


	3. Without You

Levy laid on his couch in nothing but one of Gajeel's oversized shirts. It had been nearly a week since he'd left. Why'd he go on such a damn long job? She clicked the lacrimavision off. Nothing was on anyways. Levy groaned, bored, just wanting to be cuddled up next to him. Lifting herself off the couch, she wandered around the apartment. Iron dotted every room. Although he'd never admit it to the rest of the guild, Gajeel was an amazing craftsman, capable of being so delicate with his creations. Her fingers roamed over some of her favorite pieces. Picking a small wolf up, Levy squeezed it tight in her palm. She missed him so much.

Drawn to the bedroom, Levy kicked off her slippers and removed her shirt. She'd nestled in its comforting warmth as a way to stay close to him, but his scent had faded from the black fabric. Now, it only smelled of lavender and paper. Flicking on the lamp and drawing the warm furs around her body, Levy settled into his bed. The many blankets Gajeel piled there were more than enough to brush off the chill of the night air. It was nice to be tucked away in his nest, like so many nights before, but unlike those times, the nest felt empty without him. Levy's body was tired, yet her mind ran wild with thoughts of Gajeel. She needed a distraction. It couldn't be good for her heart to be so tormented by his absence.

She reached over to the nightstand, searching for something to read. Bookworm that she was, Levy had started leaving various novels around Gajeel's place just for a time like this. Her hand ran over the smooth wood and found a single purchase. Bringing the book to the light, she read the title. Pirate's Treasure. Conflict seeped into her heart. They'd been reading the erotic novel together as a way to turn up the heat before bed. It was a wonderful book, Levy had read it cover to cover before she'd even met Gajeel. There were sure to be other books scattered around the living room, but her limbs would not budge from the blankets. Pirate's Treasure was not likely the story to distract her from thoughts, but it would have to do. Levy loved to read, hopefully her lust for words would outweigh her lust for her boyfriend, even just for a few moments.

Removing the bookmark, she began to scan the pages. Her mind filled with hot skin and smooth kisses. Unbridled moans, arched backs, and words best said in the dark took hold of her thoughts. Levy could feel the heat burning in her core and desire coating her underwear. Her nipples sat tall and erect, ready for attention, and the all too familiar throb of her clit washed away the words. He sat below her, pushing her legs open and sliding his finger inside her, testing her arousal. Lips bore down on her pearl until she called his name. Then it was his cock, filling her completely and rocking in time with the swaying of the ship. His naked physique was a wonder to behold, for few got to experience the officer in such a manner.

Sculpted muscles brushed against her waist. A passionate kiss racked her body, broken only by the sensation of cool metal on her wrists. He'd gotten the better of her it seemed. Their playing would soon cease and the real fun could begin. Warm breath grazed her peaks, lifting them just enough to touch his lips. His voice was fueled with lust as he told the Captain he had her exactly where he wanted. Criminals should be handcuffed for their own safety. Her knees pulled him toward her with a murmured reply that it would take more than bracelets to keep Captain Levy down. His red eyes sparkled at the challenge; Officer Gajeel was more than ready to stay up all night to prove his metal.

Levy slammed the book shut. Sweat dripped down her neck and every nerve tingled with desire. Her heartbeat tore through her chest. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Levy returned the bookmark to the novel and gently placed it back on the nightstand. She rolled over and groaned into the pillow. What had she thought would happen? Exactly this. Frustration boiled within her and she pounded the bed with her feet. Reading an erotic book would of course make her lust worse. Images of lovers tangled in sheets would only make her miss him more. Gajeel. Damn him for being gone so long, and damn herself for being so easily aroused. It hadn't used to be this way, but she'd grown accustomed to nightly rolls in his nest and the taste of his lips on her own. Damn. Even just thinking about how frustrated she was made things worse.

Rolling to the opposite side of the bed, she tried to clear her mind. It was colder there, but she was still hot from the images she'd concocted of her and Gajeel rolling around in the Captain's quarters from the book. Levy stared at the ceiling, willing the heat to leave her body. Screaming into the night, she tried to release the tension that had built in her muscles. It helped, but only a little. Tired and irritated, Levy rolled back to her side of the bed. It felt empty without him. She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe she would just fall asleep. For a minute the world fell away, until wetness tickled Levy's thighs. Heat and need still rumbled through her core. Of course it was; she'd been pining for him all day. Giving in, she sighed and thought about Gajeel. What would they be doing if he were there? She knew, but she was one dragon slayer short of the ability to do it. Levy heard his voice in her ear telling her how hot it would be if she touched herself. She didn't understand what made it so sensual to him, but the pleasure and release it might bring was enough to sway her mind.

Levy laid there in bed, not knowing how to start. How would Gajeel do it? She swept a finger through her mouth, coating it with her saliva, then dipped it below her underwear, rolling over her clit. Imagine Gajeel, it's his mouth grazing over you, wanting to make you squirm. The more she moved her finger, the faster her walls came down. Levy felt her hips begin to roll as the heat flowed through her. One hand moved to her nipple, pinching the tip. His tongue flicked it again as his hand explored her folds. A finger ran down the inside of her core, searching for the place that made her scream, the one he always found. She tried to thrust, but it wasn't the same as when Gajeel moved inside her. She'd have to get him to show her how he did it; focus on what you can do.

Levy removed her fingers and went back to palming her breasts. Another brush of her clit sent her reeling. She could hear him telling her to turn over, to lift her ass in the air so he could fuck her like she wanted. Levy did. His cock buried itself in her core and thrust, slowly at first, until he built to a frenzy. Levy's hips slammed against the bed as she sought anything to increase the friction, her finger still running circles around her throbbing pearl. She could feel him near his climax, pounding her harder into the mattress. He loved it when she tilted her ass up just like that, it made him moan, and she wanted nothing more than to hear him moan her name. Levy's heart raced in her chest, her legs buckled as she shook from the sensation, nearing her climax. She rolled over and arched her back hard. It was so close; she just needed him to keep going a little longer. Levy's fingers moved faster, electricity surging through her skin, until she tipped over the edge. His name was on her lips as her body rippled from her orgasm. Finally, the tension flowed away, replaced by the bliss of the image of her and Gajeel together again.

\---

Pleasure rocked his body so hard he dropped to his knees. Hard tile grazed his skin. Gajeel could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he gasped for breath. Water, turned cold long ago, stung his fresh scrapes, but he barely registered the pain. Every one of his senses was filled with his desire for Levy. His creation had seemed so real. Gajeel had perfectly watched her toes curl, felt her heated skin, smelled the sweat between her breasts. He'd tasted the wetness that dripped down from her core and heard her scream his name as she'd climaxed. Levy hadn't really done those things, he knew that, but damn if it wasn't a fantastic scene to picture. Her frustration and pining, not even her books could save her. Only the thought of him pounding her into his bed as she pleasured herself with her fingers could give Levy release. His fantasy was so strong he could nearly see himself fucking her in her thoughts. The only real thing though, was the cum that covered his hand, still holding his cock. Gajeel laid down as best he could in the tub and took a few deep breaths as water carried the mess away.

It had been nearly a week since he'd left, and this wasn't the first time he'd thought of her in the evening. He thought of her every evening, even multiple times a day if he wasn't actively working on his job. Still, the other times he'd imagined being with her hadn't been so vivid or complex. This one was different; it had felt real. Gajeel grumbled as he moved to stand, his legs were sore; he'd been daydreaming in the shower longer than he'd anticipated. He wouldn't be able to get any excuses passed Lily this time and was sure to get an earful about using all the hot water. Quickly, Gajeel cleaned off any remaining grime that had accumulated throughout the day and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wrung the water from his hair, stepping into the room they'd procured for the night.

The first thing Gajeel heard was the sound of metal against stone. Lily was sharpening his blade. The smooth, scraping noise was one of the few things that didn't grate on his ears, but this time it sent chills down his arms. He made it a few steps into the room before Lily acknowledged him.

"You used all the hot water didn’t you?"

"Yeah," he grumbled sheepishly. There was no need to look at his partner to know he was pissed. Lily did not care for cold showers, nor did he care for dirt.

"Tomorrow I'm using the shower first. It seems you are incapable of keeping your urges in check."

Gajeel dumped his towel on the floor and pulled on his boxers. Lily shot him a dirty look. He returned with his own glare; Gajeel was in no mood for a lecture about how if he left his towel on the floor it would be more likely develop mold. Screw it, they were leaving in the morning. Lily stalked over to the towel and returned it to its proper place in the bathroom.

Flopping onto his bed, Gajeel growled, not caring about the nightly gear maintenance he should be doing. His mind was still clouded with Levy. He was wonderfully spent after his shower, but he longed to actually be next to her. Dammit. Just thinking about Levy made his cock hard. He groaned into his pillow and furiously punched the headboard.

"Do you want to break the damn bed?" Lily barked. Gajeel lifted his head, there was a small fracture in the corner of the wood.

"No. I'm just pissed. Let me sleep, cat." He hurriedly crawled under the covers and turned to face away from his friend. Lily picked up one of Gajeel's knives, returning to his cleaning.

"You missing Levy?" he asked slowly.

"Of course I am. She's my girlfriend.”

Lily chuckled, rough around the edges was an understatement when it came to his friend. "I figured after such a long shower you'd be a bit more agreeable to be around."

"Shut up, cat." All he wanted was some peace, to get her out of his mind, not an interrogation.

"Only a few more days, Gajeel," Lily teased, treading the line between fight and fun. "Don't worry,” he said in a more serious tone, “I'm sure she misses you too." He finished cleaning the knife and placed it back on the table, grumbling, "I don't intend to be anywhere near either one of you for a while after we get back."

"Heard a little too much last time, huh?" Gajeel laughed, remembering a very specific night he and Levy had spent together.

Beads of sweat formed on Lily's brow as he recalled his version of that evening. "Indeed. You could stand to be a bit more discreet," he chided. Pausing, he dared to probe his friend one more time. "What's making you so sour?"

Gajeel groaned, ramming his face into his pillow again. "That I ever thought it was a good idea go on this damn week-long job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey peeps! Did I trick ya? Yeah. Thought so. Surprise :) it's all in his head. I was a little sneaky with that one, and it was so fun. I haven't done much Gajeel/Lily interaction yet so I thought I'd throw that in. I didn't want to do more traditional 'mutual masturbation' cause that pretty much happens in most of my fics anyways. Next up is Day 3 - Eat Me. I hope you're ready for some fun domestic Gajevy there. Love you all! Leave me a comment so I know how ya like it ;)


	4. Dessert

Gajeel startled as the front door slammed shut. The beat of the music and familiar strain of his muscles as he lifted the weight had dulled his senses. Where had the time gone? He didn't need to look up to know who was there but did anyways, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Hey, Lev. What's up? Yer home kinda late."

She kicked off her sandals with a sigh. "Oh, I was just out at the market with Erza, picking up some stuff."

"Glad yer home." He placed his weights on the ground and stretched his tired arms. A smile spread across his face as Gajeel took in his adorable wife. "Come here," he cooed.

"Eww, gross. No. You’re sweaty," Levy answered quickly, too quickly for his liking.

Gajeel did not respond; he merely laughed deep in his stomach and stood. Levy knew all too well what would happen next, and she'd need to be fast to avoid it. She dropped her bags and bolted for the bedroom, but he caught her before she made it passed the couch. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she knew she'd lost. Clutching her in a bear hug, Gajeel tossed them both onto the cushions. He pulled the elastic from his hair and allowed his onyx locks to hang loose. Giggles erupted beneath him as he peppered her face with kisses. She squirmed, attempting to break free of his iron grip, but he held her tight.

"Sweaty, sweaty, sweaty," he teased, rubbing his brow over her head.

"Gajeel," Levy whined, "stop. You're so gross."

He paused for a moment to think. "Nah, it's too fun." Returning to his torment, Gajeel made sure to cover everything, kissing as he went along. Levy laughed until her stomach hurt before finally connecting a good hit to his abs. "Oww. Ok, ok. I'll stop." Gajeel pushed himself up and relaxed into the couch, satisfied that he'd teased her enough. Levy snuggled into his side with a soft exhale. His arm draped around her shoulder, rubbing her languidly. "What, not so smelly anymore?"

"No," she sighed, "you're still smelly. I just like the cuddles."

Levy was too cute for her own good. "Ya sure do, Shrimp." He gave her forehead a peck and stroked her hair. She was nearly purring when a growl from his stomach unexpectedly filled the air.

"You hungry, Gajeel?" Levy laughed. There wasn't a subtle bone in the man's body.

"Yeah, a bit. I was exercising, ya know?" He peered over at the bags she’d dropped on the floor earlier. "You got groceries, right? Want me to make dinner?" His eyes flicked to a clock on the counter: 8 pm. "It's definitely later than we usually eat." Gajeel moved to stand, but Levy grabbed his waist, pulling him back down.

"No, no. You go shower. I'll have something ready to eat when you get out."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks, cutie, but you don't have to."

Levy persisted, "No, no. I'll do it. I am the reason we're eating late, and you need to shower." She stood above him, glaring down. There would be no arguing with her. Gajeel rose from the couch and peeled off his shirt.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," he groaned, flexing his arms in the most conspicuous manner possible. His hand cupped her ass. "Sure you don't wanna join me? I could definitely eat something that isn't dinner."

Levy bat him away with a giggle, "Go shower, smelly." Gajeel consented, pulling her in for a final kiss. Heat spread through them both, and he left with a murmured 'I love you'. As the door to the bathroom closed and she heard the tinkling of running water, Levy turned on her heels, darting to her bags. "That's what I'm counting on."

\---

Gajeel sauntered out of the bathroom with barely a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh Levy," he sang, "am I clean enough for you, now?" His humming stopped as he neared the kitchen, not because of what he smelled, but what he didn't smell. Gajeel peered around the stove and their little breakfast table. No food. No Levy. "Oi, Lev, did you get caught up reading again? Ya shoulda let me cook instead of shower." He wandered over to the couch, expecting Levy to be there, nose in a book, oblivious to anything around her. It too was empty. Gajeel checked what he could see of the apartment again. Maybe she was asleep? It was late. "Lev," he called, "you fall asleep?" No response. He tried again, louder this time. "Wake up; we gotta eat." Gajeel pushed open the door to their bedroom and his jaw dropped.

There she laid on the bed, pushing her knees together, sultry smile on her lips, in nothing but lingerie made of iron. "That's what I was thinking too," Levy purred. He stood there dumbfounded as all his blood rushed beneath his waist. His wife had the best way of surprising him.

"Well...not exactly dinner, but I am hungry." Gajeel tossed his towel across the room and let her take him in in all his wet, naked splendor. Her eyes beckoned him forth, but he stood there, letting the water run down his abs. Levy felt desire start to coat her lower lips, sticking to everything but the metal that kept them hidden. Gajeel moved to turn off the lights.

"No. You're gonna want to see this." His cock throbbed at her words, and Gajeel stalked over to the bed. Droplets from his hair dripped onto Levy's body, already flushed with anticipation.

"And what do we have here, Mrs. Redfox?" She gasped as his hands ran over the metal. Wet skin clung to hers, save for where it slid against her special lingerie.

"Just something I picked up today." Levy sighed into him, already happy with her decision. "You know we're only going to have one shot with these."

Gajeel jingled the chain of her bra that hung daintily across her back. "I know." Once he started a meal it was difficult not to finish.

Levy's eyes turned dark with desire. "Better make it count."

He grabbed her ass, pulling her roughly into his lap. "Oh. I intend to." Gajeel nosed around her lingerie, sniffing and licking the various pieces; he was eager to give it and her a taste. Hands drifted over Levy’s body, feeling for where she'd be the most sensitive. Gajeel wanted to make losing this set of underwear worth her while. Settling on her breasts, her ran circles around the soft skin with his hands. One snuck below her bra, teasing her bud, until he took a large bite out of the metal covering her left breast. Her nipple was completely bare, and she flinched as the grooves he'd left with his teeth pressed into the sensitive flesh. Noting her unease, Gajeel pulled what remained of the metal away to smooth the edges. Levy had done well with her purchase. The iron was sweet, reminiscent of the scraps he'd occasionally get from his favorite smith. Tonight, though, she was sweeter than even the purest metal.

When he returned the cup to her breast, Levy felt a chill bloom over her skin. The cool metal was a harsh contrast to the heat of his tongue as he lapped and swirled her nipple, overflowing in the opening he'd left. It surprised her just how much she enjoyed the sensation. Levy knew Gajeel would have a great time in bed with a novelty like iron lingerie, but she hadn’t expected to like it as much as she did. His tongue pushed her peak around the edge of his bite mark, sending her keening. Hot, cool, rough, smooth; she'd have soaked through her underwear if they were anything but metal. Levy moaned his name as he bit through the material covering her right breast, rougher this time as tooth and tongue grazed her skin. He nibbled away at the iron around his newly released target, flicking the previous, sure to leave neither unattended for long. Snarling, Gajeel ran his lips all over her chest, removing every ounce of iron. Levy felt sparks dance over her body as he meticulously finished her top. Satisfied, he pulled away, looking his wife up and down, hunger in his eyes. Gajeel licked his lips, smiling wickedly, and put Levy on her back.

She knew what he wanted next, what she wanted next, and arched her hips up to meet his mouth. "Thanks, honey," he said huskily. Levy groaned when he ate away at the metal over her core, his tongue barely ghosting over her clit. One hand palmed her breast as he devoured her remaining underwear. Running a finger along her inner walls, he pulled her hips higher and breathy moans from her lips.

"The lingerie," Levy panted, "I didn't think it would feel so good having you eat it—" Gajeel made a quick circle around her clit, cutting her off with her own pleasure.

"I figured you'd know how great iron can be by now." His tongue lavished her folds. "Don't you know how good my metal is?"

Fire lit Levy's cheeks and she laughed. His corny innuendos were her weakness. "Yeah, you're right. I do know." Tiny feet pressed Gajeel's shoulders away until he was nearly lying down, lips leaving hers with a pop. Levy turned over and around so she was facing his cock, giving him an excellent view of her ass. Slowly lowering her head to where she held his hardened length, Levy purred, "Don't be shy, finish eating so we can get to dessert."

Gajeel's voice caught in his throat when he felt her mouth slide down and around his cock. He'd been so consumed with Levy's lingerie, he hadn't thought much of his own needs. Still, the more she bobbed along his length, enveloping him in warm lips, the more he wanted to please her back. Grabbing her thighs, he continued nibbling at the little metal that remained. Each time Gajeel started to lose himself to Levy's rhythmic movements, he gave her clit a long suck, causing her to arch further into him. What was left of her underwear barely hung on by a chain, and he ran his tongue from her clit all the way around her ass, tearing off the remaining metal. Finished, he gave both of her cheeks a quick squeeze and threaded his fingers in her hair, pulling her away from his cock and back to his lips. He kissed her: sloppy and unmistakably in love. Gajeel pressed Levy's back into his chest and laid down, happily nosing her jaw. She nuzzled him in return.

Playfully, she asked, "Did you have a good meal?"

Gajeel sighed in reply, "Yes, but I think you know that."

Levy laughed, more corny innuendos. "Yeah, I do." There was renewed vigor in her eyes as she turned to face him. One leg straddled his waist, lowering just enough to remind him of how flexible she was before sitting upright. Gajeel followed her as if they were tied together with string. His mouth hung barely below hers, begging for another kiss, when Levy pushed his shoulders against the headboard. She ground down on his cock, making sure he could feel every ounce of wetness she had. His mind was reeling as she placed one of his hands on her stomach and prompted him to explore. Gajeel was nearly salivating as she stood on her knees, just above his throbbing length, and lead his other hand to her clit. She rubbed his finger over the sensitive bud until they found a good rhythm. Her hips rolled appreciatively when he continued to work her after she let go. Levy slowly lowered onto him, and a deep moan tore from his throat. Her eyes locked with Gajeel’s and smiled seductively. "Are you ready for dessert?"

His arms shot around her, pulling them into a deep kiss. She grasped at his back, pressing herself into his chest and deepening their connection. Gently, she pulled at his lip with her teeth and arched her back so her ass popped further out. Gajeel felt dizzy from her efforts, nearly bursting with lust. He grabbed her hips and eased her up and down his length. They moaned into each others' mouths, tongues wrapping together before tossing their heads back in delight.

Gajeel regained his composure first. "Oh, I think we're both ready for dessert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I really wasn't sure I'd get this in on time, but I did! I just loved the idea of Gajeel eating iron lingerie and this fic just popped into the world. I like seeing domestic, married Gajevy so I enjoyed writing that. Next up is Day 4 - Crossdressing. I'll be bringing back some stuff you're seen already in lovefest ;) Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment so I know how yall are liking things.


	5. Pirate's Treasure

"Trust me it'll be fun," Levy yelled from the bed, playing with wide black belt that laid across her hip.

"You said that last time, and it took a while before we got to any fun." Gajeel hadn't thought the 'night of endless torture' as he liked to call it, was fun at first. Levy’d had a great time, and Gajeel had eventually gotten what he wanted.

"It was teasing, and you loved it," she chided. "You just don't get teased as much as you dish it out. Payback, honey." Levy fiddled with her black corset and the gold buttons running up her stomach. "Besides, that was the most intense time we'd had in awhile. You said so yourself." As she looked herself over one last time, she heard her husband groan from the bathroom. "Plus, you're the one who really likes the book, Gajeel. You said it always makes you hot." Levy wanted nothing more than for him to stop griping and come out of his little hiding spot.

"Yeah, cause we're reading about sex. How could it not get hot?" The closed door muffled his words, but Levy knew him well enough to understand.

She prompted him further. "It's lead to more than a few steamy nights. I really want do this." Her hands wandered over her black, skin tight-pants and puffy cream top. "We both agreed I'd be hot as a pirate." Gold jewelry studded her neck and ears, but her most treasured piece was the ring on her left hand. "Trust your wife. This will be fun."

"It could still be fun if only you dressed up. Yer cute in those little outfits," Gajeel retorted. Levy heard the distinct sound of a zipper clasping shut. Her husband really was wonderful, catering to her fantasies, albeit a bit begrudgingly. She knew she could change his mind about dressing up though.

Levy fingered the fake pistol at her hip and the knife tucked into a sheath between her thighs. She'd really done her best to look the part. "I know I'm cute. I want to see you."

A thump against the door startled her for a second. He was moping. Typical Gajeel. Levy knew he'd enjoy this if he could just be open to the idea a little more. "I just don't think it's necessary for me," he whined. "I'd rather be naked."

Sometimes it surprised Levy how unadventurous he was in bed. Well, he could be very adventurous, but occasionally he needed a little push. "Please, for me," she cooed.

Gajeel could never turn down that singsong voice of hers when she asked him like that, soft with just a touch of pleading. "Fine," he grumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Levy's jaw dropped at the sight of him. His legs were muscled—clearly outlined under the tight white pants. Her eyes flicked down, and she could see that he'd refused to wear the tall, thin black boots, opting for his usual heavy, iron-studded pair instead. But she didn't mind; Levy had fallen in love with the bit of rebel inside him along with all the rest. Gajeel wore a dark blue coat embroidered in gold with shining buttons cascading down its length. His bare chest peeked out beneath a loose hanging white shirt. Gajeel was supposed to have them both fully closed, but Levy enjoyed her view too much to complain. The final touches were his navy cravat, pistol holster, and usually wild hair neatly tucked into a ponytail beneath his hat. He looked perfectly like a Gajeel born version of the character. A bare chest and sultry smirk made him even better than the original. Levy's eyes went wide, and she leaned forward onto all fours as he sauntered over. Gajeel noted the way she reacted, experiencing the largest ego boost of his life.

"Like what ya see?" he asked as looked down at her. Levy nodded furiously. It was like seeing one of her favorite characters jump off the page and into her life, and he was ready to slam her into the bed. Gajeel kissed her deeply, letting his tongue trace the crevices of her mouth. "Now, is this what you had in mind?"

"Almost." Levy turned her eyes away, blushing for a moment. "I want you to get into character."

"Huh? I thought we were just wearing costumes." It seemed like Levy had a few surprises tonight.

"No," she gulped, "I want to feel like it’s real." Levy looked up into his eyes, and her tone changed. "You can pick any scene you want." Suddenly, she grabbed his cravat, pulling him down into a fierce kiss. "Captains orders." Levy rolled his lower lip with her teeth; it puckered when she released him.

Gajeel sat there stunned and took a minute to look over his wife. Her legs were encased in knee length boots, and black leggings hugged her ass. Gold, scalloped clasps kept her corset shut, making a stark contrast to the black leather embossed with flowers. Her cream strapless blouse hung tight on her chest and loose at her wrists, ending in her signature three-quarter length sleeve. A burgundy vest covered her back down to her hips, held snug against her body with a wide black belt. Hanging from a gold loop on the belt was the holster for her pistol. Levy's ruby striped headband kept back any loose hair, completing her look. She was a stunning. Levy hardly ever put herself on display like this, opting for more subtle, comfortable clothes or better yet no clothes at all. Gajeel snickered, no clothes at all was definitely the best. Breath caught in his throat as he took in the look in her eyes; there was something sensual and almost dangerous there, and it thrilled him.

"That's quite the proposal, Lev."

Levy slapped his jaw with her foot. "That's captain to you." Gajeel's eyes widened. Levy wasn't usually so feisty or commanding. He wondered just how far she would go in this role.

"Well then, captain," he purred, reaching to grab the back of her head, "Remember that scene where I meet you again in the tavern?"

"Hmmm, which one?" Levy's head swam as he nibbled kisses up her neck.

"The third time, when we go to the room after."

Levy shivered at the memory of the scene, and wetness began to coat her folds. "Yes, that one."

Gajeel tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. "Well, Captain? Whaddaya say?" Levy shuddered at his hot breath then pushed back against him, feeling the toned muscles in his chest.

"I'd say a man of the Royal Navy should have better vocabulary," she murmured, untying his cravat.

"Ahhh but I used to be a sea dog or don't ya remember?" He licked his lips. "It's how I'm the best at catching pirates."

Levy felt herself slipping into character. Heat burned in her gut. "Hmmm I had forgotten, Officer Gajeel." Shivers swept through her skin. "I like the sound of that. Off-i-cer Gaj-eel." Her words fueled his lust, and he too fell into character. He was gonna fuck a pirate tonight. Royal Navy Officer Gajeel Redfox would finally catch his elusive pirate queen, Captain Levy McGarden.

"Well," he breathed against her shoulder, "if I remember correctly, it starts off with me holding you in my arms." He scooped her up, fingers digging into her thighs. "And slamming you against the door." Levy's back hit the wood, nearly knocking the breath from her lungs, but Gajeel took it a moment later in a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she sighed.

Gajeel's hands roamed her costume. "And I feel all over your clothes." He unhooked her belt, and it landed on the floor with a clink. "Finding a dagger right," his voice caught in his throat, fingers lingering on her thigh, "hmm that's dedication, Captain." Gajeel tossed the fake weapon across the room and held her against the door, pressing hot kisses into her lips.

"I seem to recall that you're supposed to have a gun here." Levy's hands reached down to feel around his pockets. "Oh, looks like we'll have to get you one, but you have some pretty intense machinery right there." She grabbed his cock, rubbing him through his pants. Gajeel groaned into Levy's shoulder and tore her from the door, sucking at her neck, before tossing her onto the bed.

"Ya know I should arrest you. Yer a pirate after all." His fingers glided over her body. "And I can't have ya running off on me like last time." He snickered and peeled off her boots slowly. "Maybe I should lock you to the bed."

Levy cocked her head to the side and gave him a wicked grin. "You could try, but I'm a fantastic lock pick." Her voice became smooth as satin, "Or have you forgotten how I like to do my dirty work?"

Gajeel swallowed the lump in his throat and kicked off his boots. "Oh I know you like it dirty. Pirate."

"Officer."

He lunged for her lips, pouring passion into his kiss. Their mouths begged for both attention and dominance. Gajeel tore off his hat, letting his jet black hair fall free around his shoulders. Hands palmed Levy's breasts, savoring how soft she was under his callused skin. Levy's head spun as he kissed her neck. She didn't even notice as he held her hands above her head and threaded her headband around her wrists into a makeshift bond. Now that she was secure, Gajeel ran his tongue down to her breasts, eliciting moan after moan.

"You're being very forward officer." He flicked her nipple, making Levy moan harder. "And making me much louder than I normally am." His hand rolled her bud again and she started panting. "Aren't you worried your fellow officers will find out? I'm sure there's some downstairs."

Gajeel lifted his lips and watched as her hardened nib wrinkled back into place. "I like the thrill, and you're worth the risk." His smile turned wicked, thoughts clear in his eyes, and he grabbed Levy’s thighs, pulling down her leggings with a sharp tug. "Plus, I'll be the only officer in your downstairs." An audible gulp went down his throat. "My, my, captain," he breathed, eyes widening as his thumb traced her hip. "Not wearing anything below deck?" Gajeel ran his finger slowly up and down her slit. Sweat glistened on his brow. "You're quite wet."

Levy licked her lips, gazing up at him. "Well I am a pirate. I live on a ship. On the sea. Things tend to get wet."

"Really?"

"All the time."

Her words sank into him like stones in the ocean, falling slowly until they disturbed the sand below, bringing them both to life. Gajeel grabbed her ass with a squeeze and swirled his tongue around her clit. Levy arched into him on contact. Heat burned through both of their veins, promising passion, desire, and a night that would end with flames. The binding on her hands made Levy’s need more intense as she fought to touch him back. Her body spasmed and jerked under his lips, but the fabric held her in place. Gajeel teased her sensitive skin, alternating between tongue and tooth, until Levy screamed with pleasure and broke free. Gasps rocked her chest, and she grabbed her head to quell the electricity shooting through her nerves. Gajeel fed off her noise, wanting desperately to hear more. Levy’s fingers dug into the edge of the bed as she squirmed and squealed. Finally, he released her, lungs begging for air.

"No wonder I've always liked this outfit on you,” he panted. “I was staring at more of your ass than I’d realized." Levy laughed—she loved his teasing banter—and hooked her feet under his arms, pulling him up to stare in his eyes.

"Make sure to watch for what's wet next time you see me bent over on my ship." She licked her lips, sending shivers through Gajeel's body. Her mouth crashed onto his, tasting her own wetness on his skin. Sitting up, Levy wrapped her hands around his neck and straddled him with her knees, easing up and down as she breathed. Gajeel swallowed hard, his wife was so hot, he didn't know where to touch her first.

Levy unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Her eyes and hands roamed his muscled chest for a solid minute, taking in his incredible physique. "You have the body of a sailor, officer. You'd be fantastic help on my ship." Gajeel moved to unclasp her corset, but she lightly slapped him away, teasing him in a light voice, "No, no, no." Awestruck, Gajeel lay under her, and let his captain lead. Levy directed one of his hands onto her ass and the other under her core. She squeezed his hand, then raised his finger up to trace her folds. Gajeel could barely breathe as Levy lined the finger up with her core and plunged it in, sighing. Her soft warmth coated his digit, and he moaned loudly as he brushed against her walls. She pumped his hand, encouraging him to do more.

"Have it your way, captain," he crooned, increasing the speed of his thrusting.

Levy bounced along the length of his finger, enjoying the way it felt to have him inside her. "Look at me, officer; don't take your eyes off me. I want you to see everything." Gajeel curled his finger, making Levy shudder and moan. Levy tossed her head back, she wanted more, needed more, and she would have it. Unlacing her blouse, she pulled it and the vest over her head, revealing a hidden dagger sheath against her ribs. Gajeel's free hand unhooked the belt and tossed the rubber knife on top of her clothes.

"Can't ever be too careful," he joked.

Their eyes locked as Levy's hand traced a line from her hair to her breasts. Her fingers ran circles around her nipples until they were taut and sensitive enough that a flick would send her keening. Gajeel did as she asked; he watched her. He watched as her tits bounced each time he pumped his finger, he watched as her face contorted in various shades of pleasure, and he watched as her body flushed with the heat of the moment.

"Like what you see, officer? This is what a captain looks like." He nodded his head 'yes', never breaking contact with her gaze. "Care to take a ride? Think you can handle it?"

"Now I've never seen anything like that before, Captain," he said, words soft and alluring against her ear. "Think this is enough to whether the storm?" Gajeel took her hand in his and moved it to the thin fabric covering his cock. He was completely hard, barely contained in his pants. Levy smiled wide and continued to bounce against him.

"Why don't you find out? Ship's gonna leave port soon. You better be inside."

Gajeel grabbed the back of her neck, kissing her deeply as his finger slipped out of her core. All he could think was holy crap his wife was amazing. He kicked off his pants at lightning speed. When Gajeel turned back around, his mouth dropped even further. Levy was facing away from him, popping her ass out as she held the headboard. He moved in behind her, tracing lines along her back down between her legs.

Levy looked up at him and ordered, "Make it rattle like I'm on my ship, officer."

"Oh I will, but first, I gotta make sure I'm wet. If I'm gonna be with a captain, I better have my sea legs." Gajeel rubbed his length along her core, coating himself in her wetness. Levy fingered his tip as their combined breathing grew heavier. His hands palmed at her breasts, grabbing her soft skin and tossing them both backwards against the mattress. She laid on top of him, rolling her hips as she stroked his cock. Gajeel's finger found her clit, rubbing circles that made her gasp his name. He slid her up his chest and pressed her forward until she hovered just above his length. "Captain, care to see if I'm up to standards?" he asked, voice dripping with desire. Levy laughed, surprised at how into their roleplay Gajeel had become.

"Aye," she whispered, taking him in her mouth. Her tongue rolled over his skin, making him squirm. Soft, wet lips sent shivers up his spine as she bobbed her head over his cock. It felt like his brain was short-circuiting, and all he could do was lay there, taking in every ounce of pleasure she dosed out. Levy flicked his head as she lifted up, arching her back for for his appreciation. Gajeel couldn't take his eyes off her every curve as she ground against his chest.

"Captain," he groaned, "I want you to have your way with me. Then when you're done, I'll lock ya up, and we can be together forever. 

"In a cellar?" she mused, "Not my fancy. I need the open sea."

"I can make land very appealing," he whispered, flicking her breasts.

"Show me how," she demanded. Gajeel guided his cock to her core, enjoying how she shivered as his tip brushed her folds. "Bet I think I can convince you to betray the law and run away to the seas with me." Levy turned her head and kissed him deeply, their tongues crashing together like waves.

"Who will cave first, I wonder?" He fisted her hair and sucked on the space where her shoulder met her neck. "Let the games begin." Gajeel held Levy's hips above him, poised to lower her on to his cock, when her hand brushed his thigh, stopping him.

"This isn't a game, officer. It's a duel." She released her grip on his leg. "Winner chooses: land or sea." Levy let him fill her, both arching into the other as he did.

"Either way. I'm not losing you again. I won't leave your side." He felt her walls flutter and expand as she relaxed. Levy's sweet smile melted his heart; he would do anything she asked of him.

"Care to be a pirate's mate?" she mused, lips trailing his jaw.

"What if you're an officer's woman?" he countered, hands roaming every inch of her body.

"Either way, I won't let to go, but I think you'll see it my way." Levy started to move her legs, pumping herself along his length. "Kiss me."

Gajeel did, greedily. He snarled and nipped at her skin, taking her lips in his own. All he wanted to do was kiss her until they were both breathless and satisfied. He moaned her name in her ear.

"Lev, this is the best damn book in the world, and we're doing this again." Letting his head rest on her shoulder, he whispered, "But right now it's me and you, my wonderful wife."

Levy smiled and chuckled to herself. "Told ya you'd like it. I love you so much, Gajeel."

A hungry smile spread across his face. "And we're finishing that book this week."

Levy blushed, then gasped as he moved inside her. "I don't know if my body will be able to handle that." His kiss overwhelmed her senses, drowning out her ability to put words together. Every fiber of her being resonated with his voice. "Yes," she sighed.

"Trust me, Lev, you'll enjoy it," he teased.

Levy's laugh twinkled like stars. "Ok. Wanna know something you'll love?"

"You?" he crooned.

"I know that. No, I'm talking about the book," she paused, exhaling deeply and letting her voice take on a sultry tinge. "Pirate’s Treasure is just the first in the series."

Gajeel nearly came that moment at the thought of what was in store. He rocked her hips until they both groaned in delight. Sweat filled the bare space between them as skin slid over skin. He would put all his effort into the next costume. Mentally kicking himself for not trying more his time, Gajeel thrust harder, wanting to please her as much as possible for pushing him outside his box. Tomorrow, he was going to buy Levy every damn erotic book she wanted and maybe a few for himself. They were going to be busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey peeps! Did ya miss me? I missed yall. Things got pretty steamy here. This took a while but was massive. I just loved the idea of pirates. This was originally a crossdressing prompt but I couldn't think of something good for that so I changed it to cosplay. Next up is Day 5 - Sex Toys. That one will take some time, but rest assured it will come. Love you all! Leave me a comment so I know how ya like it ;)


End file.
